The Power Of Three
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Ruby's been sleeping around with both the Sheriff and the Mayor. When she ends up knocked up with a magical lesbian baby and doesn't know whose it is, all three of them move into the Mayor's mansion. RedSwanQueen


Ruby was exhausted. She had to open the diner this morning alone, as per usual since Granny liked to sleep in, a trait which apparently is hereditary but Ruby never got to do that, god forbid she was allowed to sleep in for once. The reason she was so exhausted was because at lunch time Emma showed and they ended up having a not so quick, quickie in the bathroom, than she got a call from Regina twenty minutes later asking if Ruby minded driving over something for her lunch to her house which was code for sex.

Now Ruby could more than handle two rounds of mind blowing sex without two hours, she could even when she had to get up really early but it seemed whenever the two women had their meals they got horny. Maybe it was something in the water but it was getting a tad overwhelming after almost a year of this daily. To make matters worse, she was late.

She was pretty sure that the other women had no idea that she was seeing someone else, she never told them anyways, so now she was planning on doing just that. She texted both women and said I'll be at the dinner at so and so time, it'll be closed. She included a winky face for safe measure. She was going to tell them the news tonight and hope they took it well and if not…well the insurance on the diner covered magical riots and sword damage.

She heard the bell jingle and sighed it was now or never, she smiled when looked up at Regina walking in dressed only in a trench coat. Oh boy this could go really well or she could end up being strangled with that belt.

"Hey Regina." Ruby stayed behind the counter.

"Hello Ruby." Regina gave her that smirk. She started walking towards the counter, coat still on thank god Ruby didn't think it would be a good idea if Emma walked in on that.

"I need to talk to you about something but we need to wait for someone else who needs to know this as well." She watched the smirk drop and turn into a frown. "We can still have sex afterwards if you still want to." Regina sat down at the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are we waiting on and I hope you aren't looking forward to a three-way." Regina didn't mind three-ways but she did have a problem with surprises.

"You'll see who she is and I highly doubt one will happen."

Just as she finished speaking the bell jingled and Emma walked in. "Hey Rubes…" She clearly noticed Regina. "What's going on?"

"Good you're both here now." She sighed, it was no or never. "For roughly the past year, I've been sleeping with both of you." Regina laughed a real honest to god laugh.

"That's the news? Oh please we were hardly exclusive." Regina seemed to be okay with that info, Emma on the other hand seemed confused.

"Wait so while we've been sleeping together, you've been sleeping with Ruby?" Emma turned to look at Regina who shrugged. Well that was news to Ruby. "Why didn't you tell me, we could've made this a lot more fun for everyone involved?" Emma looked between the two women who just shrugged.

"Okay well since you two have been sleeping together, you might take the news better. I'm pregnant." Ruby decided to tell the news like ripping off a Band-Aid.

"How is that possible if you've only been sleeping with us two?" Emma was still getting use to this magic stuff.

"Magic obviously." Regina rolled her eyes; she needed to up her standards with who she slept with. "Who's the other parent?"

"No idea. Aside from one of you two. I'm keeping it too." Emma went pale as Ruby answered Regina. She was a crap mother with Henry, that's why she gave him up, now she might have gotten Ruby knocked up with magic?

"Well if it's a magical baby than it must be Regina's. I'm not magical." Emma quickly pointed out.

"Of course you're not magical Emma, it's not like my magic only worked when you touched me or anything." Regina replied scarcasticly.

"Look, I don't care whose kid it is. I am fine doing this alone. I just wanted you both to know that it could be yours and I have no idea which one of you is the magical baby daddy." Ruby did want them to have the option to be in the baby's life in a parental role or not.

"Fine, I'm in. I have a spare room that we can turn into a nursery." She turned to look at Emma who still looked slightly terrified.

"I really don't think this is my kid, and I still have ten years to make up to Henry…" She got up and all but ran out of the diner not much to the other women's surprise.

"That went better than expected." Ruby muttered sighing in relief.

"We're still having sex right?" Regina smirked at the younger girl wickedly.

…

Ruby was now seven months pregnant; they decided to leave the gender of the baby a surprise. Emma only just came to term with everything and decided on the slight chance she was the magical baby daddy she didn't want to miss out on another one of her children's childhood.

Emma was currently attempting to put together the crib while Regina flipped though paint catalogues. Ruby was just sitting on the overly stuffed rocking chair watching Emma have no idea what she was doing and Regina change her mind on the perfect color every ten seconds.

"Why did we agree not to know the sex of the baby?" Regina asked as she held up a chip of a baby blue paint color than a cotton candy pink one.

"Because I wanted you two to be surprised." Ruby shrugged.

"You mean you know?" Emma looked up as her hands kept working and of course ended up cutting herself with the screw driver which slipped.

"Of course, Charming mother gave Snow this necklace which tells you what the gender of your baby will be even if you won't have it for years. When Snow found out she was expecting you, she made me hold the necklace and we found out what my baby would be. Didn't know it would be like thirty years later." Ruby explained remember having a not so pregnant Snow pin her down and hold that necklace over her.

"Well what is it?" Regina hated surprises, the gender of her child being no exception.

"Not telling." She looked over at Emma was holding her bleeding hand. "Really Emma? Maybe you should let Regina do that." If it wasn't for the fact that every time Ruby stood up she was yelled at by both women that she needed to rest and relax she would be putting the crib together herself.

"I'm fine; we need to paint it anyways so it's no big deal if it ends up a little bloody." Emma was now trying to make two pieces fit in the frame.

"It does matter if it's bloody, we are not having a child sleep in a bloody crib, do you want them to grow up to be a serial killer?" Regina was a perfectionist, not in the good way in the most annoying way.

"You won't be able to tell if there is blood on it or not once we paint it." Emma and Regina always fought.

"If the baby ends up being like Ruby and wolf it will." Regina turned to Ruby as if hoping she would agree and demand Emma did something with the bloody crib.

"If I can still smell the blood after the paint is on than we'll get rid of it, and if not then we keep it. Okay?" Red didn't think she could handle much more of this.

They both mumbled an agreement before heading back to their tasks.

Even though this child was pretty much going to be protected by the most powerful people in the Enchanted Forest all Ruby could think about was how she was going to explain that even though Mother and Mama keep fighting non stop they really do love each other.


End file.
